JUGAMOS?
by lover180592
Summary: A pesar de que la batalla con Miraz fue algo que la había agotado, Susan no podía dormir... Al encontrarse con un pasadizo, descubrirá y experimentara nuevas cosas... ONE-SHOT!


**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS… **

**BUENO AHORA LES PRESENTO UN ONE-SHOT, ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN, ESTA UN POCO INTENSO ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Narnia no son ****míos, solo la loca idea...**

**JUGAMOS?**

Susan se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado en el palacio telmarino, ese día habían vencido a Miraz y la paz había regresado. Se había decido que al día siguiente se harían celebraciones, pues ese día todos estaban muy cansados y les daba la oportunidad al pueblo poder organizarse para el gran festín.

Ahora se encontraba sola en aquella lujosa habitación sin mucho que hacer, sus hermanos se encontraban en las habitaciones continuas pero cuando fue a verlos vio que estaban dormidos y no quiso molestarlos sabían que estaban agotados. Ella misma estaba cansada pero no podía dormir, no tenía muchas cosas por hacer y ya era de noche por lo que decidió mejor ponerse el camisón de algodón, le quedaba un poco grande y dejaba ver sus hombros, pero los prefería así que dormir con ropa ajustada.

_Ya Susan, apaga la luz y recuéstate así te dormirás. _Pensó Susan.

Apago la lámpara y se acostó en la cama, suspiro y cerro los ojos. A los pocos minutos comenzó a escuchar los ruidos de afuera y se concentro tanto en ellos que no le permitieron dormir, aventó las sabanas y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

No había prendido la luz por lo que se guió por la poca luminosidad de la luna y el tacto de las paredes. Cuando paso por el armario, su mano empujo un ladrillo y el armario se movió. Al principio se espantó, pero en eso vio que era y sonrío.

-Un pasadizo…- dijo emocionada para si misma.

Siempre había leído cuentos donde en los castillos las personas se movían por pasillos ocultos. Los encontraba fascinantes he incluso le hubiera gustado haber construido algunos en Cair Paravel.

En eso tomo la decisión…

_Será divertido, nadie me escuchara pues no tengo zapatos y una caminata me calmara para poderme dormir._

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la vela en su mesita de noche y la volvió a prender y se encamino por el pasillo que recién había descubierto.

No había mucho, hasta el momento nada más era un pasillo de ladrillos, nada emocionante. Susan dio un suspiro y pensó en regresar pero en eso sintió una leve ráfaga de viento y camino un poco más; se trataba de una división.

-Y ahora que?- se dijo a si misma.

De un lado corría el aire, Susan pensó en dirigirse a él pero en eso escucho voces a la lejanía y mejor cambio de idea pues no quería cruzarse con nadie. Así que tomo el otro camino y se adentro a un nuevo pasillo.

En aquel pasillo ahora había más cosas, entre ellas Susan se dio cuenta que había pisadas antiguas de unas semanas cuando mucho y que iban en dirección contraria pero ya había decidido no ir al otro lado era mejor buscar de donde habían salido. Luego encontró puertas de madera, pero muchas de ellas se veían que tenían muchos años sin abrirse pero ninguna de las huellas venía de las puertas por las que había pasado. Susan se emociono pues se sintió como Sherlock Holmes investigando lo que había pasado y eso la alentó a seguir buscando.

Las huellas desaparecieron y había dos puertas, de la cual una se veía que la habían movido recientemente.

-Si…- dijo entusiasta Susan, dejo la vela a un lado y empujo la puerta que fácilmente se abrió pero al abrirse se apago la vela.- Ash! Que suerte…

Ahora tenía que confiar en su tacto y esperar que a donde daba esa puerta hubiera luz. Cuando termino de mover la puerta estaba muy oscuro, y pudo sentir el material de algodón y seda.

-Jaja, irónicamente un armario.- Susan recordó como habían llegado a Narnia.

Luego volvió a tocar madera y supo que era la puerta pues al mirar abajo vio luz. Empujo levemente la puerta del armario y se asomo por si había alguien.

Por suerte no había nadie y solamente se escuchaba la madera del fuego al quemarse, suspiro y salió. Era otra habitación muy parecida a la suya, a excepción de la chimenea y que tenía un balcón que estaba abierto.

-Bueno Susan Holmes ya encontraste la habitación de la cual se hizo el escape reciente.- pero sintió que algo se le escapaba, alguna parte de su mente le decía que debía relacionarlo.

Decidió no darle importancia y lo mejor sería que regresara a su habitación antes de que alguien la descubriera; regreso por la vela para poderla prender, cuando estaba a medio camino de la chimenea escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo de la puerta de la habitación.

Susan entro en pánico, corrió de regreso al armario y entrecerró la puerta pero se dio cuenta que no tenía luz y tampoco la vela. Busco por la abertura donde había puesto la vela, que se encontraba tirada a la mitad de la habitación.

-Demonios…- susurro Susan.

Empezó a salir de nuevo del armario pero escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Que día.- dijo una voz ronca que hizo que Susan se le parara el corazón.

La figura entro a la visión de Susan y confirmo sus sospechas era el nuevo rey de Narnia. Las piezas encajaron y supo el porque se le era tan relacionado, Caspian les había contado el como había escapado de su habitación

_Genial Susan… Todo por no quedarte en tu habitación. De por si ya tengo algunos sentimientos hacia él, ahora que te debes de alejar, viniste a parar a su habitación. Ahora tienes tres opciones, uno irte de regreso por el pasillo a tientas, dos esperar hasta que se duerma o tres salir y decirle que andabas de husmeadora en su habitación._

Sabía que ninguna de las tres era buena, la primera podría llegar a perderse o lastimarse y nadie sabría, la segunda de seguro la escucharía y con ello llevaba al mismo resultado de la tercera, morirse de vergüenza, tartamudear y que las piernas le temblaran cada vez que estaba cerca del joven telmarino mientras le explicaba lo que hacía en su habitación.

Suspiro y decidió por su segunda idea, y pedía por Aslan que no la escuchara.

Mientras el joven rey se estaba lavando las manos y cara en un platón de agua, que se encontraba en una mesa cercana del armario; pero la toalla se cayo. Susan se había olvidado por completo de la vela. El joven tomo la toalla y se dio cuenta de la vela en el piso.

-Mmm… que extraño,- la tomo y después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y la dejo en la mesa.

Susan estaba echa un manojo de nervios que pudo liberar un poco cuando vio que Caspian no le dio importancia a la vela; regreso su atención al joven y se dio cuenta que se estaba quitando la espada y el cinturón. Trago saliva y se puso más nerviosa pues sabía que significaba aquello, pues nadie se quedaba con ropas elegantes para dormir.

_Desvía la mirada Susan… Aunque una miradita no estaría nada mal… NO, desvía la mirada… como lo vigilaras que no venga para acá? Cierto tengo que ver…_

Susan sonrió ante su conclusión, lo cierto es que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo ver un poco del cuerpo del rey.

Mientras tanto, Caspian ya se había quitado la capa y estaba con el chaleco, sus ropas las estaba dejando en el piso. Luego continuo con la camisa de adornos y finalmente estaba solamente en una camisa blanca de algodón y los pantalones, por unos instantes se quedo de esa manera pues se comenzó a refrescar el cuello con un paño mojado.

Una parte Susan se agradecía que hubiera parado pero otra parte quería ir a quitarle lo que restaba de ropa; se sonrojo ante tales pensamientos pero lo cierto es que no se arrepentía. Cuando pensó que todo había terminado se dio cuenta que Caspian había dejado el paño para poderse quitar la camisa y cuando lo hizo no solamente el joven rey tenía calor.

Susan se quedó boquiabierta ante los músculos que ocultaba el joven, estaba muy pero muy bien dotado. Claro nunca dudo en que tenía fuerza pero no pensó que estuviera tan bien equipado. Susan estaba sudando por lo que comenzó a jalonearse el camisón para obtener un poco de aire, lo siguiente que sucedió solamente hizo que empeorara a una ya excitada Susan.

El joven se echo la jarra de agua a la cara la cual se fue escurriendo por su pecho y abdómenes bien trabajados. Susan ya no pudo más y se mordió la mano para ahogar jadeo.

_Ha sido suficiente Susan… Autocontrol, respira, autocontrol…_

Susan se abanico con una mano y desvío la mirada un poco para tratarse de calmar; puso su mano cerca de la puerta para sostenerse, estaba decidida que lo mejor era irse a tientas en la oscuridad que hacer algo indebido.

Pero antes de que se terminara de recuperar tomaron su mano y jalaron de ella. Pego contra algo calido pero mojado y muy fuerte aunque suave, contuvo el aliento al ver que estaba contra el cuerpo de Caspian. Trago saliva sonoramente, su cara le ardía de tanta sangre acumulada y tuvo que levantar la mirada.

-Eh..y..yo…- balbuceo Susan pero estaba totalmente perdida en la mirada penetrante de aquel joven que la miraba divertido- es… este… tu…

-Ya sabía que estabas aquí.- le dijo Caspian con voz seductora.

-A si?-dijo todavía nerviosa Susan.

-Claro, no siempre en mi habitación encuentro una vela tirada, mi armario entreabierto con unos ojos azulados y el olor a rosas.

Caspian le tomo la mano delicadamente y la entrelazo con la suya, mientras con la otra tomaba la mejilla de Susan. La joven estaba totalmente perdida ante el contacto y mirada del rey, su corazón latía a mil por hora; no sabía que hacer.

-Esperaba tener un momento a solas contigo.- dijo algo tímido ahora el joven que la tenía aprisionada o tal vez no tan obligada a permanecer cerca de él. El joven se comenzó a ruborizar al darse cuenta de que estaba mojando el camisón de la reina, que comenzaba a transparentarse. Se hizo a un lado y comenzó a actuar nerviosamente puesto que sus deseos primitivos estaban comenzando a salir y solo hacían que se sintiera de lo más incomodo, tal vez no había sido una buena idea su broma.

Susan se dio cuenta de que su camisón estaba mojado y que comenzaba a pegarse y transparentarse en su silueta, pero eso era lo que menos le atraía su atención, si no que la reacción del joven, que hace tan solo unos instantes era toda seguridad y ahora era un chico nervioso ante la situación. Pero algo que siempre había odiado Susan era que la pusieran nerviosa, normalmente lo hacían sus hermanos pero al final ella tomaba venganza al ponerlos en una situación embarazosa; medito un instante la chica la situación y el incontrolable deseo de regresar la situación se hizo presente.

-Así que...- comenzó a decir seductoramente y acercándose al chico,-deseabas estar conmigo así…- la joven acerco su cuerpo al rey pero primero se dio gusto de observar el torso tan bien trabajado del chico y finalmente su mirada se poso en sus ojos oscuros en los que se reflejaba los nervios totalmente, la chica sintió como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Caspian y en su mente estaba que se moría de ganas de sonreirá ante la situación, lo único que pudo hacer es felicitarse por ganar tiempo, nervios y poder sobre él.

Se había vengado.

-Yoo… yo yo… no… yo… nnno.- Caspian cerro la boca y trago sonoramente, jamás pensó que Susan pudiera ejercer ese tipo de seducción y lo estaba haciendo bloquearse, el crecimiento del deseo se hizo presente.

Susan al ver al joven tratar entrar en razón, dio por finalizada su venganza, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada de Caspian quien solo la miraba. Se despego del rey para también calmar un poco el calor corporal que tenia, mientras que seguía riendo.

-Bueno ya que es el momento apropiado, para que querías tener un momento a solas- Susan se acerco al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco, dándole la espalda momentáneamente a Caspian.

El chico por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta de que había sido una venganza, una parte le decía que se lo tenia merecido, otra parte más grande aun le decía que ese juego lo podían jugar ambos. No necesito mucha inspiración puesto que se percato de que el camisón de la reina estaba transparentándose mas a la luz de la luna. Por un momento se embobo con el cuerpo de la chica, tenia una curvas muy pronunciadas, jamás en sus sueños tan alocados con ella se pudo haber imaginado tal espectáculo.

"_Creo estar soñando, no quiero despertar nunca…"_

Mientras, Susan seguía tratando de calmar su calor corporal, pero comenzó a extrañarle de que Caspian aun no decía nada, cuando estaba por darse la vuelta sintió como los brazos del rey se enroscaban en su cintura, de la boca de la chica salió un gemido puesto que fue de sorpresa y de la deliciosa sensación cálida que le invadió.

-Para poder estar a tu lado.- le dijo en un susurro muy sensual, Susan sintió como le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras sentía la boca de Caspian acariciando parte de su oreja mientras que descendía a su cuello, solo rozando sus labios en su piel, sus manos comenzaron su ascenso por su cintura, abdomen y poco a poco a los de su pecho, esa proximidad estaba haciéndola perder la cabeza.

Pero también parte de ella se dio cuenta del juego que estaban teniendo y una parte de ella le dijo que no iba a perder, que no podía perder. Y como si terminara su turno, Caspian se separo de ella de golpe, se encamino al balcón y se recargo de lado en la puerta mirando el panorama.

-Y también para charlar un poco.- Y aunque Susan no podía verle la cara se escuchaba en su voz que tenia una sonrisa.

La reina respiro profundo, cerro los ojos y los puños para tratar de serenarse. Le molestaban dos cosas, que Caspian le hiciera perder la cabeza y que se hubiera detenido las caricias; ahora era el turno de ella.

Al joven rey le había costado un trabajo enorme poder separarse de la chica que estaba en sus espaldas, si por él fuera hubiera continuando con sus caricias, la piel de la joven era una nueva adicción que había descubierto Caspian, si su mente no se hubiera acordado de que era un juego sabría que estaría a merced de la reina, aunque ya lo estaba en cierta forma.

El estar observando la noche le hizo calmar un poco el calor que comenzaba a hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones civilizadas. Poco le duro el poder serenarse porque enseguida sintió la presencia de Susan que lo agarro del hombro y lo estampo a la puerta del balcón, mientras que lo tomaba por el cuello y sus labios se posaron en la comisuras de su boca. Fue el fin para Caspian, perdió la razón, su respiración agitada lo estaba delatando.

Sintió como los labios rozaban su mejilla y se dirigían a su oreja la cual fue besada por la joven antes de decir:

-Y que es lo que desea charlar, su majestad.- El joven al escuchar la voz tan seductora de Susan sintió que podría ella pedirle lo que sea y lo haría cumplir, estaba embalsamado con el encanto de aquella mujer.

Al ver que Caspian no iba a responder con una sonrisa volteo a verlo a los ojos y en ellos se dio cuenta de que había ganado, solo podía ver en ellos amor pero mas que nada deseo. Solo con esa mirada hizo que perdiera la razón la joven y no dudo al tenerlo tan cerca, aprovecho el momento y simplemente lo besó.

Ya ninguno tenia cabeza para la situación, se dejaron llevar. Lo que empezó como un juego al final había traído una grata recompensa para ambos, puesto con ese intenso beso se dieron a conocer los sentimientos que ambos tenían mutuamente.

Caspian al sentir los labios de Susan fue la gloria, lo que más había deseado se había hecho realidad. Tomo a la joven fuertemente de la cintura y la atrajo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, se amoldaban a la perfección.

Del movimiento tan intenso el camisón de Susan se bajo más de lo que ya estaba, ambos se dieron cuenta que sus pieles estaban en contacto. Caspian paro un poco para poder ver la piel de la joven, estaba en las comisuras de su pecho. Al verle la cara de la joven se dio cuenta del bello rubor que tenía por la agitada situación en la que estaban, no pudo resistirse y comenzó a besar su cuello bajando por su hombro, le encanto que ella comenzaba a jadear mientras que con una mano enredaba el cabello del rey y lo incitaba a seguir; con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de Caspian.

Mientras Caspian besaba poco a poco la piel de la chica, ella acariciaba los músculos del rey. Ambos sentía las descargas eléctricas con los toques del otro.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más y más intensas, ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la cama de Caspian mientras seguían con las caricias. Susan por un momento se separo del joven para poder subir a la cama, mientras que con el movimiento se hizo que el camisón mostrara sus piernas, veía a Caspian con un deseo tan voraz no había pensamientos, solo sentimientos.

El rey cuando vio la determinación de Susan sabia que era el momento de demostrarle su amor con sus acciones y cada una de ellas iba a ser de las mas dulces que jamás allá experimentado la joven.

Cuando iba a volver a besar a Susan tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Ambos voltearon a ver la puerta la cual aun era tocada con insistencia.

Caspian se molesto tanto por la interrupción, molestia que estaba reflejada en su rostro. Susan se rio por lo bajo y le hacia señas de que fuera. Fuera quien fuera no seria bien recibido, se apresuro a llegar a la puerta.

-SI!?- contesto molesto.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa majestad,- era el profesor Cornelius que analizo a Caspian, nadie lo conocía mejor que él por lo que trato de serenarse un poco.- pero se le olvidaron los papeles que tiene que checar puesto que deben de ser resueltos a primera hora de la mañana.

-Ah, si… Gracias, gracias.- tomo los papeles pero sin voltear directamente a verle los ojos al anciano.-Buenas, buenas noches.

Cerro la puerta sin esperar respuesta y dio un gran respiro. Cuando se volteo a ver su habitación estaba vacía. Se dio cuenta de que el armario estaba abierto mostrando el pasillo oculto y podía escuchar las risas de Susan alejarse.

-Oh Susan, podrás haber ganado esta partida pero la siguiente lo hare yo…- se dijo más para si mismo y el deseo invadido en su voz.

**UFFF! PERO QUE CALOR HACE…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YO ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLO…**

**SI ME PUDIESEN DEJAR UN COMENT SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO…**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO… **

**BESOS **


End file.
